Fangame: Celestial Realm Or Celestial Legacy Incremental/Flashbacks and Cutscenes/Adventurer's Trance
This is where the adventurer family starts dreaming. The realms of fictional universes that mix together. * 1st: Duke sees horde of COBRA and Chiropterans, where Tracer and the gang are fighting off. Duke (Sigma 6) sacrifices his life to stop strong grenade made by evil terrorists of Dark Nightmares with COBRA (reentacment of Retaliation). It lets civilians escape. The swordsmaiden grows in fury. Chris Redfield and Soldier-76 scream after Duke's sacrificial death. They let the warriors find out what evil aliens are. Saya becomes frenzied after her friend's death. Hagi finds her out. * 2nd: The adventurer's students have to hang out after Duke's death. Saya informs of them. Kerrigan has a tough fight against Lord Voldemort, Cobra Commannder. After a long fight, Sara's energy and Voldemort's energy hit Sauron, the 8th Horcrux of Voldemort, killing Cobra Commander, Voldemort and Sauron in process. * 3rd: Jeager Steel (RecklessJack) appears to the adventurers. * 4th: The seer finds out the souls of the dead are Snake Eyes, Duke, Scarlett, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, friends of Chris Redfield, Zeratul, Tassadar. * The adventurers find out to go to fractured realms. The older Leia Solo watches over them. The next update, new intro * Thanos has made contact with Darkseid, to search 6 infinity stones. * The heroes are fighting Mega Kaiju, Amon, Thanos, Darkseid being possessed by Sorceress Ultimecia (because she had to go to male hosts). * All at the same time, Shanoa uses the three powerful glyphs with Albus' soul, Althena uses her light as she did for Zophar, Mega Kaiju uses its ultimate power, Thanos snaps his finger as Thanos uses his Anti-Life Equation and Anti-Life Nullifer possessed by Sorceress Ultimecia, to make time compression, annihilating 90% of the Universe's populace. However, Thanos has a Soul Stone with merged soulstones of Diablo, Mephisto and Baal. They call back and summon Darth Sidious, Dark Danny Phantom, Dr. Destroyer, Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix, Sauron, Anu, Tathamet, Death Eaters, Heartless to dominate the Universe. The adventurer's memories think what of the description message is. ** "Memories that succumbed to oblivion. Memories that died off" ** "Your half of the heroes were extinguished by eternal cataclysm." ** "The fate of the Universe is at your hands now, adventurers." * Later, inside the ship, General Leia finds out what light of the souls of the dead are. Crusader Reinhardt seems somber. Tunnel Rat seems to have sad memories of Duke, and his two heroes. * However, Children of The Celestial Realm are waging war against Eternal Nightmares. * Consequently, the Earth becomes totally barren with 90% of the species annihilated, so are the fictional planets as well. * The Cataclysmic Era of Ages begins, then later Everlasting Crisis and Eternal War. Victims who were disintegrated by Sorceress Ultimecia's Time Compression, Thanos' death wave, Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation and Nullifier amplifying Infinity Gauntlets and Time Compression, turned to dust, will be ghosts: * Duke, Scarlett and Snake Eyes (Sigma 6) * Optimus Prime, Bumblebee * Harry Potter, Tonks couples, Weasley Twins, Albus Dumbledore, Prof. Snape. * Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Barda from DC. * Captain, Starlord, Drex, Broot, Mantis, Gamora, Scarlet Witch, Black Panther, Falcon, Spiderman, Mary Jane, Jean Gray, Cyclops, Dr. Xavier, Wolverine, Gwen Stacie from Marvel. * Tidus, Einjerjar from VP, Sora from Square Enix. * Tracer, Soldier 76, Sorcrer, Warrior, Rogue, Sorceress, Kerrigan from SC, Artanis, Zeratul, Selendis, Urun from Blizzard. * Chris Redfield, Megaman, Megaman Zero, X from Capcom. * Cereza, Jeanne, Balder, Rosa, Azura from Nintendo. * Danny Fenton, his family, friends from Nickelodeon. * Some heroes from Champions Online. * Snake Eyes, Shanoa, Belmonts from Konami. * Disney characters: Esmeralda, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty Aurora. * Billions of people on Earth, and other planets. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan scenes